guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Liquid Flame
Sounds like a weaker Star Burst, but then again much more useful. I would like to see this happen in Heroes ascent when people start crouding under the bridge and everyone casts this on the target of their own number. MAJOR spike. >> Trace 20:09, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :a *lot* more useful. For a start, it's ranged.193.61.111.50 09:26, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::The recharge is a bit of a nuisance, but otherwise, it's potentially quite good. I can't believe Air Magic got Lightning Hammer as a Lightning Orb variation, while fire's getting this o_O Merengue 20:23, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Just thought of the idea that this could be used as a finishing move after Starburst, as monks are usually constantly trying to heal the teammates (hence the "If that foe is attacking or casting a Spell" requirement) or the teammates themselves trying to start their attacking/spell/self-heals. Even so, both Starburst and this skill won't work out very well if the team is scattered, but together, and with good team coordination (on the fire spiker's part), each ele should target their opposite number and be able to do some pretty heavy spiking. >> Trace 19:54, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Starburst is usually followed by Flame Burst, since they have the same range and such. Plus, a decent team would more or less randomly scatter away from the starburster and away from each other. Rodgort's Invoc + Liquid Flame seems like a better combination. Ranged, similar amount of dmg, and elite traded for casting time. --8765 21:31, 13 October 2006 (CDT) Actually, I was thinking of combining this with the new and improved Mark of Rodgort. Kessel 05:05, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :How about starting off a battle this way? Use Glyph of Lesser Energy, then Rodgort's Invocation followed by Mark of Rodgort. (RI first because it gives you time to recharge the 10 used energy, its longer cast time, and it already causes burning anyway.) Then hit them with Liquid Flame! I've been using this combo on my Elementalist as my battle starter in PvE (only with Fireball instead of Liquid Flame) and usually works great; if the enemies stay close together, they tend to all be basically dead by the end of it. - Capcom 16:38, 22 November 2006 (CST) Just wondering, when it says, "If that foe is attacking or casting a Spell, nearby foes are also struck for 112 fire damage." does that mean the original target too? or just everyone around him? :Original target, too. Mightywayne 09:58, 19 January 2007 (CST) a little correction , this skill can't be bought from Rohmen (Jokanur Diggings) , i just check. Who feels this should be nerfed a little? Anyone? Mightywayne 09:58, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Nerf this skill? Why? It is a 1/2 casting time 2x longer recharge conditional Fireball. What is there to nerf? Fire Magic has been this much damage forever. I guess if you don't play a E, you won't like this skill. :P Queen Schmuck 01:32, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Because the original target gets hit twice. So it actually hits for 226 on the hit target if the original condition is met. Just two is enough to kill most players.Cyrogenic 21:36, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::It doesn't hit your target twice if you meet the condition, it just also hits nearby foes. --Fyren 07:35, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::Ah, spoke without actual knowledge there. I must have misinterpreted what Mightywayne said up there when he said "Original target too". I personally don't use the skill (I most play pve, so I like fast recharge)Cyrogenic 11:41, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::::I have to say that this spell ties in magnificently with Mark of Rodgort especially after the buff that MoR got. It's range was increased to nearby, matching liquid flame perfectly. So MoR->Liquid Flame is essentially Rodgort's invocation with a faster cast time. I use this combo a lot with my SF nuker because it also serves as a primer for SF's AoE damage AND you can keep spamming SF in them to maintain that AoE damage. At 16 fire MoR keeps them burning for 37 seconds as long as the fire damage keeps coming which SF will keep triggering.--BeeD 06:06, 1 March 2007 (CST) Liquid Flame vs. Fireball PvE-wise. Same energy.0-0. LF less cast time. 1-0. FB less recharge. 1-1. FB non conditional. 1-2. LF bigger range easy condition. 2-2. need help plz... --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 11:40, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Liquid Flame is not a projectile spell, so it can be used through walls/doors/etc. Works very well on AI ranged attack mobs, as they will keep attacking, even though they can't hit you (eg, Jade Bows on the Ring of Fire Islands). Queen Schmuck 18:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::NEARBY. — Nova — ( ) 13:11, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::Okay. PvE wise? Mobs are ALWAYS attacking or casting. Even the casters are attacking when not casting! So in PvE it's guaranteed to do AoE. — Nova — ( ) 13:14, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Related to Death Blossom? I am not really sure why Death Blossom is a related skill: *LF - an elemental spell that does AoE fire damage if used against an attacking foe *DB - an assassin dual attack that has non-conditional AoE damage If anything, Fireball or Phoenix would be related, but they aren't because they are non-conditional AoE dmg. Queen Schmuck 18:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Be Bold! Removed, I don't see how they are related at all. (T/ ) 19:00, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::I put it because it's a secondary effect that doesn't affect the primary target. xD guess i was wrong --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 13:14, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Skill Trainer I was able to buy this skill from Tohn Skills in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan as well. :If you see the history of the article, it has been mentioned a few times and reverted as well. Probably you have the skill already unlocked and therefore your were able to buy this skill in Kamadan already.-- -- ( talk ) 10:58, 7 August 2008 (UTC)